gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei
The GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei (aka Gundam Throne Zwei, Zwei), is one of three Gundam Thrones piloted by the Trinity siblings in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The suit was initially piloted by Michael Trinity but was later stolen by Ali Al-Saachez and used to help defeat Celestial Being during the events of Gundam 00 Season 1. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the other Thrones, Zwei is based on a common chassis. Minor changes are made to both the structure and avionics systems to Zwei so as to fulfill its function in Team Trinity's battle doctrine: medium to melee range combat. The primary weapon is the massive GN Buster Sword. Even without GN Particles increasing the weapon's cutting ability, sheer mass, combined with Michael Trinity's berserker-style piloting made for punishing attacks. Because the designers anticipated that Zwei would often be outnumbered and surrounded, they elected to incorporate a remote weapon system, the GN Fangs. Michael would typically deploy the Fangs in one of two ways, either to overwhelm a single opponent, or to offset a numerical disadvantage by engaging multiple threats. In either case, Michael would take advantage of the confusion and close in for the kill with the Buster Sword. That is of course assuming that the target survived the Fangs. A claim only a few GN-X or Gundam pilots can make. After murdering its pilot, Ali Al-Saachez would go on to use Zwei in a slightly different style. Ali would typically employ all eight Fangs, whilst Micheal would typically use six, keeping two in reserve, to weaken a particular target. Once the enemy was softened up, he would use his superior close combat skills to finish the opponent personally. Armaments ;*GN Handgun :The GN Handgun is attached to the left forearm of Zwei. Under Johann, Zwei rarely uses its GN Handgun as it often deploys its Fangs more often for ranged combat. ;*GN Beam Saber :Stored on Zwei's shoulders. As the size of the beam saber used by the Thrones are larger than Exia's, its power increases as well.HG 1/144 GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei manual ;*GN Fangs :Housed in two GN Fang Pods on Zwei's waist, GN Fangs are a collection of 8 guided weapons that can be used to shoot or pierce its enemies. When deployed, the Fangs would unfold their wings for flight and attack its target(s). Depending on the pilots discretion, the Fangs will proceed to either shoot down or stab through enemy mobile units. Due to their limited GN particle capacity, they need to return to Zwei in order recharge. ;*GN Buster Sword :The GN Buster Sword is a lager vibrational blade. The sword is attached to the Zwei's right shoulder. The main strength of the GN Buster Sword is impact from the heavy force the sword wields due to its huge size. It is also used as a shield because of its enormous size. It possesses the ability to generate a beam saber at its tip. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System :The Gundam Throne Zwei features a Bit Control System, allowing the pilot to control the GN Fangs. History ''For the history of the Gundam Throne Zwei, go to either Michael Trinity or Ali Al-Saachez's pages. '' Picture Gallery GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei.jpg|GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei Gundam Throne Zwei aiming its GN HandGun.png|Gundam 00 - GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei - Aiming its GN Handgun Gundam Throne Zwei thrusting his GN Buster Sword.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei - Thrusting its GN Buster Sword GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei Top View.jpg|Gundam Throne Zwei top view Gundam Throne Zwei.jpg throne-zwei-sd.jpg|SD form of the Zwei Gnw-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Gnw-gndrive.jpg|GN Tau Drive Gnw-002-gnbustersword.jpg|GN buster sword Gnw-002-gnfang.jpg|GN fang ScreenHunter_15 Aug. 17 20.02.gif|Throne Zwei Gundam War Card ScreenHunter_05 Aug. 17 19.52.gif|Gundam Throne Zwei Gundam War Card Notes *The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will. The second part, Zwei, is the German word for the number two. It may also reference the large swords used by Germanic soldiers, Zweihander. *While Zwei is in-universe a close combat variant of the basic Gundam Throne mobile suit series, in real life it was the first Gundam Throne designed and Throne Eins and Drei were created later off Zwei's initial design (IE they are Zwei's variants). As such, it is the "original" Gundam Throne among the three in real life design. References Gundam Throne Zwei - GN Fangs.jpg|GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei - GN Fangs External Links *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei on MAHQ.net *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei on Wikipedia.org